Silent Love
by X.Hachii.033
Summary: Nuestros labios se acercaban más a cada segundo, podia sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro, llegue a la conclusion de que amaba todo de ella, de que sakura haruno me volvia completamente loco...
1. Chapter 1

Hola Lectores!

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen

- Esta narrado del punto de vista de Sasuke

- contara solo con 3 o 4 capitulo

Este es el primer fic que voy a subir, gracias a una amiga…espero que les guste… *3*

_*_+_*_+_ **silent love**_+_*_+_*_

Verla

.

.

Desde el principio siempre ha sido así

.

.

Lentamente me estaba haciendo daño; quería tenerla, tenerla junto a mi, soy un amigo para ella; yo no quiero serlo…yo quiero ser mucho mas que eso pero, ella ya tiene a alguien a quien "ama"

Mi razón para vivir es ella, solo ella…ya que en realidad no tengo familia, pensé en terminar con mi vida, pero cuando vi aquellos ojos verdes, sabía que si moría nunca me lo perdonaría y me quedaría atrapada en el pulgatorio recordándola

Así, en estas circunstancias he pasado seis meses de mi vida, soñando con sakura…pensando en sakura haruno

.

.

La vi entrar por la puerta de la discoteca en la cual estaba, de cierta manera todo se ilumino con su mirada, para mi ella era un milagro, mi milagro

Sus cabellos rosados estaban algo enrulados, sus orbes verdes brillaban de alegría igual que su hermosa sonrisa…un ángel, realmente no solo en apariencia si no en todo, sakura era perfecta, aunque lo negase

Se acerba a mi, me saludo pero de mi garganta no salía ni un solo sonido, quería decirle demasiadas cosas, pero simplemente no podía, no sabia si era debido a mi gran y estúpido orgullo o tener a la mujer mas bella y de la que estoy ciegamente enamorado delante de mi… no tenia remedio, era un idiota, tanto por desearla como no estar con ella, nada me costaba gritarle que la amaba

.

.

Pero en realidad algo me lo impedía

.

.

El, sai…era mu parecido a mi, según decían los demás pero cada vez que me comparaban con semejante bicho, me salía de mis casillas y agarraba a golpes al dueño de esas palabras

.

.

Oí su dulce voz y en seguida volví a la vida, estaba preocupada por algo pero debido al ruido de la disco no la podía entender

La sangre me comenzó a hervir de solo ver al idiota que supuestamente la "amaba", lo único que hacia era maltratarla t humillarla en frente de las personas…realmente lo odiaba

Yo daría todo lo que fuere por tenerla cerca de mí y poder protegerla, cuidarla y hacerle realidad todos los caprichos que la pelirosa desease…

Lentamente se cerraron mis ojos para poder controlar mi respiración y no saltar a matar al estúpido ese…al abrirlos los encontré a los dos besándose, cada vez cada vez que veía eso en cualquier circunstancia o momento me destrozaba, eran como miles de pequeñas cuchillas que atravesaban únicamente mi corazón…hiriéndolo, sin una cura ala vista

Me obligué a desviar mi mirada para no causarme mas daño del necesario, del que ya me hacia

Después de un rato me encontraba como en el principio, solo pensando en ella, en como estaría; si en algún momento sakura pensaría en mi ¿valdría la pena aunque sea para ella pensar siquiera un segundo en mi?, era capaz de matar a quien fuera por que su mirada reparara en mi un simple segundo

.

.

Muchas mujeres me pidieron bailar mas yo no saque a nadie a la pista de baile… a lo lejos pude observar como sai, el novio de mi ángel se besaba a apasionadamente con otra mujer y ver como la dueña de mi corazón salía corriendo llorando

No dude ni un segundo en seguirla, nunca la dejaría sola


	2. Chapter 2

_*_+_*_+_ **silent love**_+_*_+_*_

**Capitulo 2**

Nos encontrábamos sakura y yo fuera del local, ella golpeaba con sus puños la pared de granito, gritando lo estúpida que era una y otra vez

No quería verla así, se hería ella pero también a mi

.

.

Me acerque despacio tome sus manos logrando así que ya no hiciera mas eso, con mis manos tomando las suyas rodee su frágil cintura y pegue mi cara a su cabello para oler el perfume que desprendía, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, no quería aprovecharme por lo que estaba pasando, solo quería estar junto a sakura, el solo pensar que podría irse…me quemaba el alma

La noche estaba fría, pero preciosa, en un momento deje de sentir como gotas caían en mis brazos, ya ella no estaba llorando, solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados delicada y tiernamente, le di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, con cuidado abrió sus ojos para que su mirada impactara con la mia, la sostuve en toso momento y mi flor de cerezo también

Incline mi frente para que tocara la suya sin romperse la conexión que teníamos en ese momento

Soltando una de mis manos de su cintura, la eleve para tomar un mechón de su cabello rosado y acariciarlo entre mis dedos, tenia miedo de besarla y que ella me rechazara, perdiendo su amistad que era lo único que me deba…

Pero era en ese momento o terminaría por encerrar completamente todos mis sentimientos nuestros labios se acercaban mas a cada segundo, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, llegue a la conclusión de que amaba todo de sakura, de que esa mujer me volvía loco, me doblegaba ante ella…

.

.

Le roce los labios, que por el momento los mantenía fríos, estaba esperando una reacción de ella, de rechazo o de afirmación, pero solo tenia sus labios medio abiertos y sus bellos ojos cerrados, no pensé mas y la bese, primero lento con calma, sakura seguía el beso y en momentos quería hacerlo mas rápido, pero yo deseaba disfrutar por lo cual no se lo permití; sus delicados brazos pararon alrededor de mi cuello para atraerme mas hacia ella, claro si eso era posible

Por falta de aire, termine el beso sin soltarla en ningún momento, todo lo contrario

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, lo cual la hacia ver adorable, no resistí y la volví a besar, esta vez pidiendo permiso para adentrar mi lengua a su boca, acto al cual sakura no se negó

Por fin tenia entre mis brazos a la mujer que me quitaba el sueño, a la única mujer que me hizo amarla como un completo demente, con solo el simple hecho de sonreírme y dejarme verla…

Luego de un buen rato afuera decidimos volver a entrar a la discoteca para pasar un rato juntos, bailamos una canción lenta ambos muy pegados, realmente no pensaba dejarla ir por nada del mundo y menos con sai…

.

.

Pero las cosas buenas no duraban para siempre

Un golpe impacto contra mi cara haciendo que acabara en el suelo, ágilmente respondí alzando uno de mis puños dándole en el estomago de aquel que lastimaba a sakura , este cayo al suelo y no hizo ademan de levantarse

Hasta aquí este capitulo!

Espero que les guste…

Porfa dejen sus reviews!

0/w/0


End file.
